The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method and a program storage medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a communication method and a program storage medium which are used for recognizing a voice.
Information processing apparatuses including some personal computers are capable of transmitting electronic mails (hereinafter, referred to as “e-mail”) to predetermined partners by way of the Internet.
Each time an e-mail is transmitted, however, an address, which is data for identifying a communication partner, must be set on a predetermined screen, making the operation cumbersome.